leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ravica/Beleth, Claw of the Void
Henk, Claw of the Void Henk has a dark, humanoid demonlike appearance, has wings and is rather broad and large. He is a being native to the Void that is not wild like e.g. but is a rather intelligent luitenant. Passive - ''': Negative effects applied on enemy champions within 300 range from Henk last 10% longer '''skill Q - Touch of the Void: Single target skillshot that deals high magic damage over time for 2 seconds. The countdown for this effect does not decrease while the target remains within 300 range from Henk, to a maximum of 10s. If the debuff has not expired after 10s, it is consumed to stun the target for 1.0s and deal medium magic damage to all nearby enemies. Henk does additional damage to affected targets. Skillshot range and speed are like ; cooldown is ~10s, manacost is low. skill W - Wingspan: Henk immobilizes himself for 3 seconds or until reactivated. In this state, his body forms an impassable wall. He takes 30% reduced damage from behind but 50% additional damage from AoE effects due to his exposure. (Like any champion, but unlike temporary terrain, enemy skillshots hit him while allied ones pass through). In this state, he gains 2 stacks per second as well as a stack for each basic attack and 2 stacks for each ability used against him. When the effect ends, he gains 2 more stacks and then consumes all X stacks to deal X% of his own HP in damage to all nearby enemies. Medium mana cost, cooldown 15-11s. skill E: Target allied champion gains a spellshield that blocks the next (single) ability for 3s and has 12/14/16/18/20 spellvamp and lifesteal while it lasts. Henk also gains half of these steals if not cast on self. Cooldown is reduced by 7s if shield was popped. Medium mana cost, cooldown 14s. skill E: For 1.5 second, target champion (friend or foe) goes into ghost mode. This suspends all positive and negative effects for the duration, reduces all damage dealt or recieved to zero, silences them and let's the champion walk through walls (and units)*. Targeted allies gain 20% speed while enemies lose 20%. High mana cost, cooldown 20s. This has a clear visual effect (white/semi-transparent). skill E - Leap of Despair: On first activation, pushes nearby enemies away by unfolding wings, dealing minor damage. Can be reactivated within 5s to fly towards target location (like ) at 650 range, dealing medium damage and slowing enemies within 150 range by 50% for 0,5s + 0,25s per enemy champion hit. Cooldown 20s for jumping or 3s (10s total) for only first activation. skill R (ult) - Glipmpse of the Beyond: For 2.0 second, target champion (friend or foe) goes into ghost mode. For allies, this suspends all negative effects for the duration (they return afterwards) and reduces recieved damage to zero. For enemies, suspends all positive effects for the duration, silences them**. For friends or foes, lets the champion walk through walls and units*. High mana cost, cooldown 60s. This has a clear visual effect (white/semi-transparent) that is different for enemies and allies. * Champions can only walk through walls that have terrain on the other side. They can only enter the wall in the first 1.5s, and will automatically move to the side if they are still inside it after that time. ** Including items and summoner spells; I'm not sure if those are generally included... EDIT: * Made Q have a bonus effect if it stays on the entire duration and increase Henk's damage. * Changed name to Henk (though I don't really care about the name, if Henk were to ever be implemented -as if that would ever hapen- everything lore-related could be changed). * W modified to deal damage when it ends (note that it can be ended early if desired, like * Changed the ghost skill significantly to be less useful for trolls. I find it a shame that the effect is different for allies and enemies, but so be it. * Removed interruption and reduced immobilization to shorter slow on the jump skill. * Exchanged the ghost skill and the jump such that the ghost is the ultimate. * Added a little lore. Category:Custom champions